Kingdom Hearts: the Last of Earth
by Fyrflame
Summary: just something i decided to write after reading a fic. not sure if im gonna continue it, writings not really my thing...


* * *

Chapter One: The Dream

A/N: Before I start this, I just want to say that this is my first fic, so please be nice with reviews. Another thing, this story was inspired by _Kingdom Hearts: the fourth keyblade master_, by Randomist. Also, just to clarify, the beginning takes place at the start of the first Kingdom Hearts, on Earth. Now enough stalling, and start reading!

_**Disclaimer: **_Okay, so the last time I checked, I did not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, but let me check…………..yeah, I still don't, but I do own any characters of my creation.

* * *

He had the distinct feeling of falling, yet he felt like he wasn't moving at all.

_This has to be a dream_

He was surrounded by darkness, so deep, he couldn't see his hand if he put it in front of his eyes.

_Where am I?_

As if his thought had triggered something, his feet touched something solid and he was placed firmly on his feet.

_Well, that solves the falling problem…but _where _am I?_

Just then, the floor erupted into a shower of doves, revealing a platform giving of a luminescent glow. And on that platform…

_Is that…? Snow White?_

Sure enough, it was Snow White, holding the red apple, surrounded by the seven dwarfs and a ring of forest animals in what looked like a giant stained glass window, but as the ground. Just as he confirmed his thoughts a voice rang out,

**So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid.**

"Who is that?" the teen asked, "what do you mean 'So much to do'?"

**The door is still shut.**

"What door?"

**Now step forward. Can you do it?**

"Grrr, stupid, disembodied voice, telling me what to do."

With that, the young man stepped forward towards the center of the platform

**Power sleeps within you.**

**If you give it form.**

**It will give you strength.**

As these words were said, three pedestals arose from the ground, each containing an item. A rod with a top that kind of resembled Mickey Mouse's head which gave of a feel of mysterious power, a shield with an insignia similar to the rod's head that gave of a feeling of friendship, something to protect others with, and a blade, simple, yet devastating in its ability to destroy anything.

**Choose well.**

*sigh*_I don't understand why I'm listening to this voice…_

With that, the teen decided on checking out the rod/staff thing. Upon touching it, he heard the voice tell him,

**The power of the mystic.**

**Inner strength.**

**A staff of wonder and ruin.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

The young man thinks for a moment and decides," Naw, I don't think this is my type of thing." And with that he steps away from the staff, deciding next to look at the sword.

_I'm more of a in-your-face type of guy anyways._

Upon reaching the sword, he once again heard the voice in his head

**The power of the warrior.**

**Invincible courage.**

**A sword of terrible destruction.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

_Now that sounds more like me. _"Yes, I choose the sword as my power." After choosing, the sword disappears in a flash of light

**Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?**

Looking back at the shield and the staff, the boy starts to think _well, all things come with a price, but which should I give up? The shield, which will probably represent my ability to keep myself from harm? Or the staff, which will probably represent my mental power, my ability to think in any situation rationally? _His inner turmoil coming to a halt, he comes to a decision and steps towards the shield _if I think about a situation calmly, I wont have to worry about protecting myself _he reasoned.

**The power of the guardian.**

**Kindness to aid friends.**

**A shield to repel all.**

**You give up this power?**

"Yes, a shield isn't the only thing that protects, you just have to know how to use your weapon right" with a start, the teen realizes _Hey! When did I start thinking like this?! Man, this dream is really getting to me._ With that, the shield disappears in another flash of light.

**You've chosen the power of the warrior.**

**You've given up the power of the guardian.**

**Is this the form you chose?**

*sighs again* "yeah, I guess it is" _whatever the hell this is supposed to mean._ "So, care to explain why I'm doing this?" Why questioning the voice, the three pedestals collapse back into the platform which promptly shatters into hundreds of shards of glass, dropping the young man back into darkness. After falling for what seemed forever, the boy approached another platform with what he recognized as Cinderella on it instead of Snow White. Shutting his eyes and protecting his face from the crash he never felt, the teen was once again set down gently on the platform.

**You've gained the power to fight**

In a flash of light, the Warriors Sword appeared in his hand (A/N: you know, I've never found a name for this sword, if anyone knows it, please tell me). He gives the sword an experimental swing and points it ahead of him

**All right! You've got it.**

**Use this power to protect yourself and others.**

**There will be times you have to fight.**

**There will be others you fight alongside.**

**Keep your light burning strong.**

As the voice spoke, several dark spots on the floor appeared and seemed to _rise_ out of the platform, shaping themselves into small, black, bug-like things that scuttled around and seemed to dart their yellow eyes everywhere, as if searching for something. Curious, the young man stepped forward to touch one of the 'bugs,' only to have it scratch at his hand. At this, the teen jumps back with a yelp, unfortunately calling the attention of the other creatures to him.

"What the hell are those?"

As if to answer him, two of the creatures charge towards him, one jumps to attack him from the air, while the other targets his legs. At this, the teen jumps backwards, slashing, at the 'bug' on the ground, hurting it pretty badly. _I wonder if I'm supposed to defeat these things. _With this in mind, the teen targets the creature he had previously wounded, slashing again, and seeing it stumble under his blow, slashes again, making it disappear in a puff of black smoke. Seeing their comrade fall, the remaining 'bugs' fade back into the ground.

"Phew, that was simple enough………"

**Behind You!**

Heeding the warning, the young man sweeps his blade in a low arc around him, slashing his enemy in the process. After discovery of their sneak attack, the rest of the creatures reappear and proceed to attack the teen. Thinking about his safety, the young man started lashing out with the blade, hoping to land a hit, luckily, he ended up killing two, leaving two left, one seriously injured. Deciding to take out the stronger of the two, he targets the one on the left any starts slashing away, trying to kill it. After delivering the fatal blow, the teen turns towards the remaining 'bug' and watches as it sinks back into the ground, leaving behind a shadow on the ground that spreads, consuming the platform, and eventually the teen himself.

Thrashing around, trying to rid himself of the shadows, the young man finds himself on his back on yet another platform. Panting, the teen rises on a pink platform that has three hearts on it containing some white outlines of vaguely familiar figures. Also on the platform is a door that doesn't actually seem to be there, not containing an air of solidity to be able to be touched.

"Great, now where am I?" _Wait, is that the door the voice mentioned?_

Carefully, the teen walks towards the door, studying it. After realizing he can't open it and the voice isn't bugging him, he looks around and sees a treasure chest where he was laying down at first.

The young man starts muttering," Oh _great_. Swords, bugs from hell, now treasure chests. Isn't this just an adventure!" _What next? A rabbit dashing about yelling "I'm late!"? Ugh, when will this dream just _end_?_

Stepping towards the treasure chest, the teen looks at it, finding no latch or lock, decides to kick it. Upon contact, the chest springs open, surprising the teen, who takes a few steps away from it.

Breathing slightly heavier, the young man cautiously steps towards the chest, and peers inside, only to find it empty

Noticing the door looks a little more solid, he concentrates on the next object to appear. Looking at the box in front of him, the young man wonders what the heck is he supposed to do with it.

_Oh, it's a _box_! What ever shall I do?!_ "God, this dream is going off the deep end. Am I supposed to get something _out_ of it? Or do I just push it off the edge?"

Suddenly realizing he no longer has the sword, the young man looks around, trying to locate it. Just as he gives it up for lost, the sword appears in his hand again. With that, he decides to smash the box, just to relieve his irritation at the entire dream.

"Take that! And that! ……..stupid voice, dumping me here and doesn't tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do…."

After sufficiently demolishing the box, the boy notices a small vial on the ground, containing a glowing blue liquid. Reaching down and picking it up, the teen examines the vial.

_What the heck is this? Radioactive waste? But wait, that's green.... oh well, it's not like it'll hurt to carry it around._

With that, the young man puts the vial in one of his pants pockets and looks around. Seeing as the door is a little more solid, the teen realizes he's on the right track. Looking back and finding a barrel place behind him, the young man figures he should probably break it he takes a few swipes at it. In a sudden burst of inspiration, the teen spins around and hits the barrel with a strong slash, causing it to go flying off into the darkness.

Looking around one last time, the young man finds no more objects to destroy, and heads towards the door. Finding that he can now touch the door, the teen decides to try to open it. Giving the handles a tug, the door gives a start, and starts opening outward, revealing a bright light.

"No! Don't go into the light!" Hehehe _this is _way _to cliché. Oh well, if going through here means ending this stupid dream, then let's get this over with._

Stepping into the blinding light, the teen covers his eyes. Once the light fades, the boy realizes he's not in that darkness filled place, but somewhere with the sun shining.

_Why do I get the feeling the dreams not over?_

**Hold on. The door won't open just yet**

**First tell me more about yourself.**

"Oh great, now I gotta explain myself to a dream, isn't this just fun?"

Looking around, the young man finds himself in front of a familiar sight

_The school...._

Not finding anyone around, the young man steps forward and enters to school, only to be stopped by the principle himself!

"Oh…uh, sir! I'm sorry!" _Wait, this is a dream, why is he here?_

"What's most important to you?"

"Huh? Sir?"

The principle repeats," What's most important to you?"

_Seriously?_ "Um, what most important to me? Really? I guess it would have to be my friends."

"Is friendship really that important?" the principle asks.

"Of course! My friends always stand by me!" the boy replies.

Just then, the school and the principle fade away, and the teen finds himself in the park he and his friends always play at. Looking around, he spots a crouching figure under a big oak tree. Running up to it, the figure stands up, revealing itself to be him best friend, Jack.

"Jack! Is that you? Dude I am having the _weirdest_ dream man…."

"What are you so afraid of?"

_Still dreaming I guess._ *sigh* "This thing never ends, does it? Well, my fears? I think that must be being indecisive. I couldn't stand it if my indecisiveness led to disaster."

"Being indecisive?" Jack questioned," Is that really so scary."

Once again, the scene fades away and the young man finds himself in front of his own house. Looking around, he walks up to the door and enters, only to find his father in the front hall.

"Okay, so when does this stupid questionnaire end?" _God, when does this _dream _end?!_

"What do you want out of life?" his father asks.

_This is starting to really bug me._ "I don't want anything out of life; I just wanna be strong enough to protect those around me."

"Strength to protect, huh?"

**You want friendship.**

**You're afraid of being indecisive.**

**You want strength to protect.**

**Your adventure Begins**

**In the dead of night,**

**Your road won't be easy,**

**but a rising sun awaits your**

**journey's end.**

"Oh, that sounds fun." _What _adventure_? This has got to be the creepiest dream I've ever had._

**The day you will open the door is**

**Both far off and very near.**

Another flash of light finds the teen once again in the darkness standing on a platform.

_Sleeping Beauty this time, I wonder who will be next.... never mind, oh crap, more of those 'bug' things!_

Sure enough, the teen was soon surrounded by a ring of the creatures, which then proceeded to attack the young man.

After a slow battle, where the young man picked off the 'bugs' one by one, while suffering many slashes from those that attacked his back or legs. Once the last creature disappeared into a puff of darkness, the teen straightened up and looked around, noticing a glowing green circle.

_Okay. Now that _has_ to be radioactive. I'm going no where near that._

Yet despite his thoughts, the young man felt himself being drawn to the circle, and, giving in, he starts walking towards it. Upon stepping on it, the young man felt a wave of heat travel through his body, refreshing him from his battle. Looking down, he noticed the scratches on his legs were gone and his pant mended.

_Well, this _is_ a dream; I guess this is possible too._

Looking around, the young man spots a path of stained glass leading upwards. Deciding that was the only way to go from there, the teen started up the path. At the top of the path, the young man, found himself on yet _another _platform.

_Huh, is that Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_? What happened to the princess trend? Well.........I guess she _is_ dressed like one, and the Beast _is_ a prince........ Oh well._

Noticing a beam of light in the center, the young man begins to walk towards it.

**The closer you get to light,**

**the greater your shadow becomes.**

At those words, the young man looks back and sees his giant shadow. Upon being noticed, the shadow begins to rise off the platform

**But don't be afraid.**

The shadow starts distorting into a gigantic black monster at least 30 times the teen's size.

**And don't forget....**

"Oh, COME ON!! Seriously?! I mean, those small fry were easy, but THIS?! I have to kill _THIS_?!?!" _This is torture, that what this is. Maybe if I beat it, I'll _finally_ wake up._

With that thought in mind, the young man charges at the giant creatures legs (A/N: If you don't know, this sub-boss is called Dark-Side, and I never really considered him a boss.)

After a few swipes, the young man finds that it doesn't affect the creature he next targets its hands, which it lowered to charge up some sort of attack. While slashing at the hand and wrist the creature plunges its hand into the ground, calling forth some of those 'bugs' to attack.

The teen decides to ignore the 'bugs' for now and keeps attacking the wrist. Once the creature pulls away, the young man turns on the smaller creatures and destroys them. The larger creature then starts charging an attack from its chest, leaving both its arms tensed at its side.

Putting the sword in his mouth, the young man starts to scramble up the creatures right arm, aiming to attack its head. Upon reaching the shoulder, the teen gets a good footing and grabs the sword from his mouth and proceeds to hack away at the creatures head and neck.

Shaken by the attack, the creature stumbles and the young man loses his balance, and falls back to the platform, landing on his hip and side.

Growling at he stumble to his feet, the teen begins his process again and begins to attack the creature's hand. After repeating the cycle 3 times, the creature finally has enough.

Trying to get back to his feet after falling yet again from the creatures shoulder, the young man raises the sword to block any attack that may come, only to have it disappear from his grasp, leaving him defenseless.

The creature brings both arms down near the teen and stares down at him. At that moment a black and purple circle appeared under the young man.

**---- But don't be afraid**

Dark bands started covering the terrified teens legs as the creature above started to sway.

**You are not alone.**

**You have the mightiest weapon of all.**

The teen had flipped over to try and crawl away from the entrapping darkness only to be covered more and more, while the creature started to collapse, coming down to crush the teen.

**So don't forget:**

As the young man gave up hope and looked up at his impending doom with the darkness under him swallowing him whole, the last words he heard before the world turn back to pure darkness was

**Your are the one of the few**

**who will open the door.**

* * *

Back in his room, a young man woke with a start and started panting.

"W….What? What was that….that dream?"

Holding his head the teen looked around his to make sure he was where he thought he was. Looking at the clock he jumped in surprise.

"Ah, crap! I'm late!!"

Quickly pulling on his school uniform, the young man practically jumped down the stairs in his rush. Grabbing his book-bag from the front hall, the teen runs into the kitchen, almost running over his father in the process.

"Sorry dad, in a rush, I'm late"

Turning to the middle-aged women behind the kitchen counter the young man asks

"Hey, is there any toast left, mom?"

The kind women passes him the last two pieces she had just made," you had better hurry, you only have ten minutes to get to school"

"K, thanks mom!" Taking the toast, the teen bolts for the door yelling his good byes.

As the door slams behind the young man, his father realizes he forgot something. Reaching across the table and grabbing a book the man runs for the door yelling," Wait! Wait! You forgot you're…." Seeing that his son was too far away to hear, he lowered the arm holding the book," history book."

Turning back inside, the man headed back towards the kitchen where his wife sat with a small smile on her lips," Oh, Harold. He'll do just fine without it."

The man smiled towards his wife as he sat down next to her," I know honey, it's just that he left all his notes inside the book and he has a test today."

"We'll just have to trust him, honey," the wife stated.

* * *

As the young man rushed towards his school, he did not notice the shadow darting around his front yard.

* * *

A/N: well? How was it? Please read and review, I would love for some suggestions for future things in this story, and if there's anything you didn't like, I wouldn't mind hearing about it.


End file.
